Intermezzo
by TehDono
Summary: They're not invincible. Even superheroes are influenced by the most simple of emotions. A collection of drabbles from a music-based writing challenge.
1. Introduction

**Introduction**

I accepted a challenge on Tumblr:

Pick a pairing

Put your playlist on shuffle

Write a drabble in the time limit.

The following drabbles will be about the Avengers (movie-verse with bits of gained comic knowledge thrown in). The generally accepted pairing in this story will be Steve/Tony, though I do not limit myself to thus that. When I feel more comfortable with the rest of the Avengers, there may occasionally be other posts about other pairings I rather enjoy.

As for the time limit, I will generally stick to the time the song has played, unless I am genuinely inspired and then I'll continue until it has been drained/completed. This entire challenge, I think, is to write drabbles from different sources of inspiration, until you find something that you could work even more into something you like. So if I think I'm going somewhere completely brilliant, I'm going to go as long as I can. Who knows, one of them I might develop more and continue as a one-shot/series later on.

I also apologize for grammar errors, and pure ridiculousness, in advanced. I'm not going to lie. 80% of these will probably suck. But nothing will be unposted.

And thus, I conclude my introduction and start my drabble inspired playlist.

**Disclaimer: ** In the following Drabbles, I do not own any of these characters. They are the property of Marvel. Nor do I own the songs in which I pull my inspiration or quote from. They are the properties of their respected owners and are recognized in each post.


	2. Make A Man Out of You

Tony walked into the Avenger's gym. It was a normal sight to see Steve working out, punching the hell out of the punching bag. Normally you'd find him here for an hour or two everday. Today, Tony hadn't seen the super solider all afternoon. As he guessed, Steve was upset over something. And he was taking his anger out of the defensless punching bag.

A loud thud sounded as the bag was slammed against the wall, knocking it off its hook.

"Did the dummy do anything to you?" he asked, as he walked to the other side of the gym, glancing sideways at Steve. Steve just glared at him. Tony dropped his act, looking at Steve with concern written across his face. "Hey, you okay?"

Steve sighed. "It's nothing."

"It doesn't look like nothing," Tony stated, glancing over at the discarded punching bags.

* * *

**Song: Make a Man Out of You (DBZ Abridged)**

_A/N: How do you write a song for a parody? You have no idea how hard it was not to mention Steve's ass._


	3. Crawl

_What's wrong with me? _Steve asked himself, glaring at the Malibu coast. His motorcycle roared as the ocean passed right past him. It was a beautiful day in California, the ocean as blue as the sky, the gentle ocean breeze running through his air. He should be enjoying days like this. He was doing anything but.

Steve sped up considerably as he thought about it. _It's Tony. I should be used to him bringing home girls every night,_ Steve told himself. But he wasn't used to it. Every time Tony brought a girl back to the mansion after attending a party or another, something within his chest ached.

And today it hit him harder than ever.

They were supposed to be on vacation. While the rest of the Avengers went their separate ways, visiting friends, family or just getting the hell away, Steve had nowhere to really go. Anyone he could have called friend were long gone. He didn't feel like experiencing a new, frustrating 21st century. So when Tony invited him to spend a week or so in Malibu with him, he was grateful. Happy even, that Tony had thought to spend time with him. Steve knew that the genius billionare playboy philanthropist could have spent his vacation with anyone, but he had chosen to spend it with him—dorky, (extremely) socially awkward him.

* * *

**Song: Crawl by Veltpunch**


	4. WISH

This was supposed to be awkward. Walking through Central Park on a bright spring day, there's nothing awkward about that. But holding hands with the man the world knew as Iron Man—the infamous Tony Stark—now _that_ was supposed to be awkward. Yet despite everything his brain was telling him, he couldn't push away the calm that surrounded him.

As Tony grabbed his hand, Steve immediately began to blush. They were in public! Coming from his sheltered 40's perspective, this was supposed to be the most awkward, strange, thing for the world to see. But no one paid any notice except him as he felt Tony's fingers lace themselves with his, squeezing slightly against him, almost as if Tony realized how uncomfortable this could be from him.

And that support, turned what could have been the strangest moment in his life, into the most blissful he'd ever known.

* * *

**Song: WISH by ARASHI**


	5. Fireflies

"Tony! Look at this," an excited Steve called out to him, pointing down at the brightly-lit city below them in the ferris wheel. Yet as Steve looked out the window, Tony stared at Steve.

Steve looked like a little kid as he stared out the window, the excitement in his face lit by the thousands of lights of San Francisco. His bright blue eyes danced, his smile stretching from cheek to cheek. A small smile fell upon his own face as he watched Steve. The world saw him as Captain America, the hero who, just last week, saved them from yet another villainistic terror.

When Tony looked, he saw Steve—dorky and unsure about life, himself, and even _this_. Yet when Tony looked at Steve, for what felt like the first time in his life, he was sure about everything.

* * *

**Song: Fireflies by Owl City**

_A/N: This song made me realize… Is I suck at writing fluff. Why must I only know angst!_


	6. Shadows

Tony sat in his lab, analyzing the video recordings of their last battle, his eyebrows furrowed in frustration. In their last battle against yet another extraterrestrial terrorist threatening the safety of earth, Captain America's armor ripped, leaving the super-enhanced, yet not invicible, hero in danger.

This was Tony's own design. It was not supposed to break, let alone –tear- as they fought their enemies. Flipping between the many holographic screens, he searched for a reason, a solution, so that Captain America—Steve—would never get hurt again. Angry at his current project—angry at himself- he threw all of it in the trash, slamming against the table.

"…Tony?" a familiar voice asked out into the lab. Tony lifted his head to see Steve walking over to him, eyes filled with an unspoken concern. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just pissed," he answered blatantly, throwing yet another holographic window out of his view. Steve looked at the playing videos across the walls. They were the battle from the other day. A small frown formed as he noticed the same thing—they were all focused on him, and more importantly, him getting hurt.

"What's this?" the super-solider asked, looking down at the current schematics. While he didn't understand the mumbo-jumbo, he recognized one thing. "That's my suit," he stated, looking over at Tony. Suddenly, he realized what exactly was going on. "Tony, I'm fine. That was just a freak accident. They were aliens. My armor doesn't make me invinci—"

"That's it though—you're not invincible," he shouted, standing up from the workbench, clenching his hands against the metal. "And that's what scares me. You can get hurt, I know that. And the fact that I know it, makes me want to do whatever I can to protect you, whether it's blowing up an alien warship, or making your suit as strong as possible. I just—"

Tony was silenced by the pressure of Steve's lips against his own. He stumbled backwards, but Steve's hands caught him by the waist, pulling him closer than ever. As Steve broke the kiss, Tony briefly noticed that pained expression in his eyes before Steve hugged him.

"I'm okay Tony," he whispered into Tony's hair as he began to squeeze even tighter. "I'm right here."

* * *

**Song: Shadows by Lindsey Stirling**

_A/N: By the way, Lindsey Stirling is an amazing musician. You should really check out her channel on YouTube. About the Drabble: This is really the first one I stopped and kept going with it._


	7. Zanarkand

Steve sat at the top of the Avenger's mansion. Despite the city-lights, he could make out the few bright stars in the sky. After 70 years nothing had changed. He used to do this with Bucky. They would sneak out late at night, and watch the stars—dreaming of what they would do when they grew up. He had hoped to show Peggy one day, when the war was over, when they didn't have to be soldiers anymore.

But Steve knew that day would never come.

He had stopped crying long ago. There were only so many tears you could shed for a life you didn't—couldn't—have lived. He missed Bucky and he regretted never getting the chance to dance with Peggy, never telling her how he felt. It seemed he missed a lifetime of chances.

He heard a door open and light filtered in from behind. "Steve?" Tony's voice called out to him. A sad smile crossed his face as he turned to face him. Tony had already changed for bed, leaving him shirtless. The blue-light of his arc reactor shone bright in the dark as he walked over to join Steve. He had to be cold, considering the hole in his chest was filled with metal. "You coming to bed anytime soon?"

Steve chuckled. "Isn't this conversation usually the other way around?"

"Typically," he answered, closing the distance between them. "You okay?"

Sighing, Steve turned back around, looking at the stars. "Just thinking."

Tony knew that face. He had seen it multiple times in the past two years Steve had lived here in the Avenger's mansion. It'd developed when Steve had first realized what it meant to have slept for 70 years; that everything had changed and everyone was gone. He had seen it less and less as time moved on. It was nights like this, sitting in the cold roof of the Avenger's tower, staring at the sky, Tony saw it once again.

Steve jumped slightly at Tony's touch, finding himself wrapped in the arms. With the rhythm of Tony's breath, Steve slowly began to relax, leaning into the embrace more as Tony held him.

"Why don't you tell me about them?"

Steve turned to look at Tony, a weak smile on his face. This was the great Tony Stark's way of comforting his boyfriend, he thought humorously. It meant more to him than he could admit.

"Me and Bucky lived in Brooklyn, you know? We would sneak out at night, sometimes, just to look at the stars," he began slowly, talking about his childhood, his time in the Army, Peggy, and anything that came to mind. Tony just sat there, commenting, asking questions, but more importantly holding him close.

It was then, Steve realized, he may have missed a lifetime of chances, his past life just a memory. But even though his old life had disappeared before him, he wasn't alone.

* * *

**Song: Zanarkand from Final Fantasy X**

_A/N: Once again, I had to elaborate on this one. While I wasn't planning on following the scenario with the song, it kinda sorta fits if you squint your eyes. Tidus is from the past… Steve's slept for 70 years. Anyone?_


	8. Beni Benimle Birak

Yet another warehouse. Tony began to think that villains these days had absolutely no style. Of course, there was this 'dangerous' appeal of a warehouse that he had to admit came with a deteriorating building, but after being kidnapped 4 times in the past 5 months, Tony was growing increasingly tired of the same setting.

"You know, an abandoned warehouse is kinda obvious considering, well, as superheroes, we tend to visit these kinds of places pretty much weekly."

His captor yelled at him, in what he presumed to be Russian. If he had to guess from the gun on his forehead, it was something along the lines of 'Shut the hell up'. He could have been asking for milk for all Tony knew. Yet despite the obvious danger he was in, Tony just didn't feel it in him to be the cooperative hostage.

"I don't know if you know this, but I happen to be dating this big guy. You might of heard of him, Captain America? Yeah… well I don't think he'll be happy that you stole me right before what was going to be our 1 year anniversary party. I didn't really want a party. Told him I'd much rather sleep with him. But he was insisting on celebrating it with friends or something stupid like that."

At this point, Tony was rambling. There was more yelling, guns pointing as his head, threateningly. Tony sighed. They really couldn't get more original than this, could they?

It was as he began to go plan exactly how it was he was going to make up you know, getting kidnapped, Tony ducked as the window behind him crashed open, slinging glass all across the room.

"You think my party was stupid?" a certain American hero asked from behind.

Tony turned around a smiled. "Well, I just wasn't exactly keen on Clint's idea of a party. I'd rather just have fondue."

* * *

**Song: Beni Benimle Birak by maNga**

_A/N: If you couldn't tell already, I don't draw inspiration from the words themselves—but the music. I do not know Turkish, thus I couldn't grab any lyrical meaning behind the song._


	9. A Little Bit Stronger

Being the inventor of all of the Avenger's tech, Tony was never truly 'off duty'. If he wasn't out fighting crime, he was typically in his lab working on yet another weapon or armor design. He bet Clint wondered if he even slept.

Of course, that was just his excuse.

The truth of the matter was that he couldn't face them. It had been 2 months, and surprisingly, they hadn't noticed. Pepper had stopped coming around, making sure he got out of his lab to eat and sleep, which was probably why he hadn't left his lab in almost a week. Eventually his box of twinkies would run out eventually, the need for survival would kick in, and he'd venture upstairs to get some food when they were all asleep.

Tony put the hologram, on the other side of him. He would have to deal with that one later. Probably after he got himself a sandwich or something. Before he managed to close the window out completely, he caught a glimpse of _it_. It was buried underneath another folder Coulson had given him about a week ago. Pulling it out, his heart dropped into his stomach, suffocating that desire to eat.

The photo had been taken last summer. The two of them had gone to Italy for the week. She had mentioned something about visiting Rome and naturally, Tony took her there. Why? Because he could.

…She'd been so happy.

Or at least he thought that. When he looked at the photo now, he could see the stress-lines in her forehead, the tired look in her eyes. Even back then, she was exhausting herself simply being with him. Being Iron Man had turned out to be too much baggage for her to carry. He'd been so deluded, thinking that things were perfect. She'd tried. They both had tried to make it work. It wasn't because they didn't love each other.

It was because he _was_ Iron Man, and she refused to ask him to stop being who he was.

* * *

**Song: A Little Bit Stronger by Sara Evans**

_A/N: This one is more of a Tony/Pepper deal, but in my canon, Pepper dumps Tony. And then comes in a Steve to comfort him. But I didn't have enough inspiration to get to said comforting._


	10. My Heart is Yours

**IMPORTANT NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR: **

**WARNING! Prepare for one of the worst things I've ever written. No joke. Please just ignore it, pretend it doesn't exist and go to the next drabble. I had to post it for my friend. She'll get it. Hopefully no one else will or your minds are as far in the gutter as mine is.**

Tony rolled his eyes, watching off of his balcony as Steve serenaded him. He had thought it endearing at first, until he realized in this position he was totally Juliet and he was _not_ okay with being the girl in the relationship, let alone, letting Tony be the playboy.

And then, he actually listened to the song. It was actually endearing, in a simple song reassuring Tony of all of his fears—that Steve wasn't going to leave him. But there was something in the lyrics he simply couldn't put aside.

"You say, I am the moonlight. I watch you, at night," Steve sang, fudging through half of the notes, but that wasn't what concerned Tony. Was Steve admitting he was a stalker?

And those weren't the only parts of the song that bothered him. It may have been his immature 16-year old mind talking to him, but there was just something perverted about 'it rising again.' At which point, Tony burst out into laughter.

Steve stopped abruptly. "Is there something wrong?" he asked. While he looked calm, Steve was somewhere between pissed and upset that Tony was laughing at him.

"I'm sorry, Steve," Tony apologized, walking down the steps to meet him. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get that smirk to leave his face. "That was just the perfect song—too perfect I think."

Steve still didn't understand. "O-Okay?"

* * *

**Song: My Heart is Yours by Dedrik Soli** (Norway, Eurovision 2010)

_A/N: It's a joke that was taken waaay to far my senior year. _


	11. Doubt and Trust

"Big man in a suit of armour. Take that off, what are you?"

"Genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist."

"I know guys with none of that worth ten of you."

- Avengers

To say they got off to a bad start, was well, an understatement. Right before Loki's attack on the SHEILD base, they had almost started their fight right then and there. Steve Rogers doubted that Tony was Howard Stark's son, let alone a 'superhero'.

"I need you stay next to that lever. Pull it when I give the word," Tony ordered from across their communicators. Steve stopped for a minute. This was Tony Stark, the man who had the worst ego in the world. And from what he could tell, was someone who didn't trust people as far as he could throw them.

Despite all of the doubt that Steve had about Tony, Tony trusted him.

And he was going to prove that he was worth the trust.

* * *

**Song: Doubt and Trust by access**

_A/N: I wish I remembered the exact thing Tony told him, but ya know, screw it. I wrote this with a really short timelimit, considering the length of time it took me to come up with something, well… tangible. Crap is crap, I admit it. _


	12. Life Support

Everyone knew the story of the genius billionaire's kidnapping. If the civilian kidnapping didn't make top CNN news, the proclamation the day he returned surely did. Tony Stark, the owner of the infamous Stark Industries, who made millions creating and selling weapons of war had shut down the weapons development of his company.

Few people know that more than witnessing war was what brought on the change. The blue- glowing device in his chest reminded him daily of how close he came to dying.

How close he is to dying, still.

Despite having a suit of armor that made him quite literally a superhero, it was when he thought back on the Afghan kidnapping and power source in his chest, he never felt more human. Faced with his mortality, he felt far from the superhero the Avengers had declared to the world.

It was when he dwelled on those thoughts, on those sleepless nights surrounded by nightmares, he turned to the ever familiar bottle of whiskey, that he was pretty sure already ran through his veins.

Tonight was one of those nights, as he sat in the living room, a glass of Jack Daniels in his hands. The room was dimly lit, a single lamp shone across the room. He was alone this late at night. The Avengers needed their sleep, Steve—who the world loved Captain America—reminded them. Tony was surprised that the leader of the troupe of weirdoes hadn't established a bed time for his team. The only company he was to expect this late at night was his thoughts, an unshakeable fear that haunted him still, and the burn of an amber liquid down his throat.

Needless to say, when Steve walked into the living room, Tony was surprised.

"Tony?" he asked, calling into the darkness. "What are you doing up?"

In reality, he was beyond surprised. Something within him, now numb with whiskey, told him he should be angry. Steve was up, invading the privacy of his whiskey diluted thoughts.

But Tony couldn't bring himself to even give the guy a glare. He simply stared at the ice as they tumbled in his drink. "Couldn't sleep," he answered bluntly.

"You look like hell," Steve said softly, moving closer—invading his solace even more. It was then Steve looked at the glass in Tony's hands. "You okay?"

"I'm fine," he answered, downing the drink in one shot before standing up. He wanted to get out. If there was anyone he didn't want to know about this, it was Steve. Hoping to end the conversation before it began, Tony began to storm out, passing Steve in a quick

"You're not fine," Steve declared, stopping the man dead in his tracks. Tony heard Steve "Tony. I know you better than that. What's wrong?"

"It's nothing. Just a stupid nightmare. Really, stupid, I thought that Clint was going to force us all to wear these hideous outfits.—" he began to fabricate a dream, an unrealistic dream.

Steve cut him off before he got worse. "A nightmare?" he asked, completely unconvinced. He walked over grabbing the glass from the coffee table. "A nightmare doesn't make you drink, Tony."

"Mine do, okay?" Tony answered, sliding around the truth of the matter. That they did more than made him drink.

"You wanna talk about it?" he asked, even while attacked by Tony's verbal attacks, Steve's bright blue eyes never left his. Tony turn himself away, the anger that was once numbed by the alcohol was now fueled by it. "Tony?"

"If I wanted to talk about it, you'd think I would have talked about it to my therapist 3 years ago!" he finally screamed, turning back to Steve. The look on his face, god Tony wanted to forget that. The look of hurt, of wanting to comfort him. Tony flinched at his sudden outburst. At that moment, he just wanted to get away. "Look, forget it."

Steve finally gave in to his own frustration. "I'm not going to forget it, Tony!" he declared. Before Tony could retreat, Steve grabbed him by the elbow, swinging him around with that super serum enhanced strength of his to face him. Tony noticed Steve's expression softening as he looked into his eyes. "Tony, you should be able to talk to me. What is it that you can't talk to me about?"

And suddenly it hit him again: The raining gun-fire, the unbearable pain in his chest, the frustration and fear as he secretly built his own survival, Yinsen's last words echoing in his ears. Tony closed his eyes falling to the couch, his hands digging into the couch, as if clinging to it would stop the never ending spiral of chaos.

"Tony!" a voice finally shouted, pulling him from the chaos. As Tony's eyes opened, he found Steve crouched in front of him, holding his shoulders tightly as if afraid Tony would hurt himself in his delirium. When it was clear Tony was there, Steve looked deep into his eyes, almost pleadingly. "Tony… please. Talk to me."

Tony pulled Steve's superhuman strength off of his shoulders—he wouldn't be afraid if there was a bruise there tomorrow—before getting up. He walked over to look out the window. There was something comforting, yet humbling, when looking out at the streets of New York. The city continued to shine, almost as if a beacon of hope. Yet the city never slept; alive even in the dead of night. And that bothered him.

"Afghanistan."

Steve walked over to him, settling himself down on the couch as he watched the tormented man with concern that knew now bounds.

"What about it."

Tony sighed. "You've read my profile—know where I got this thing in my chest."

"Yeah," he responded cautiously. "It keeps the shrapnel from piercing your heart." And then suddenly it clicked. "Tony, you're okay. You're still here with us. That should be enough to prove it."

"But that's just it!" Tony exclaimed, turning around to glare at Steve. "I should have died back there! I counted the numbers, looked at the probability. Even with my genius, what's the probability that I would actually have made this thing that it would have worked; that it would have saved me. I should have died there, in that awful place. I don't deserve to live when—"

Tony was stopped by a giant force, holding him tight. It took him a minute to realize it was Steve holding him tightly to his chest, as if it would tell something Tony. It took Tony a minute to recognize the shaking in Steve's voice as he spoke.

"Don't you ever say that," he whispered in his ear. "If you had died—if you weren't here today, I don't know what I would have done. I don't want to even think about it." Tony slowly turned to face him. For some reason, he found it funny; Steve was actually crying. Someone was crying over the idea of him dying. It's not something he would have ever imagined.

It was then, Tony felt it. For the first time in ages, he realized that someone did love him. Steve had said the words again and again. But he didn't listen to them—even Pepper had said those words. Tony slowly pulled himself into the embrace, holding Steve as tightly as he could. They had said he shouldn't have died, that he had to live in memory of the sacrifices Yinsen had made. But Tony realized that none of that mattered.

If he was to live for anything, it was for Steve.

* * *

**Song: Life Support from Rent**

_A/N: Seriously, why is the only thing I can seem to write is angst? No joke. I know I'm a dark person and I love to torture my characters. But PTSD? Seriously? That's a new one in my book. Then again, I did already write a character suicide. Actually, that was 2 deaths in one fic... But still, I don't think I even did this one well. The song was so short, I had to take extra time. _

_Even then, I was inspired from the moment I saw the title. It was only amplified by the line "Because reason says I should have died 3 years ago."_

_If anything, I think this one may turn into a one-shot, if it isn't already enough of one._


	13. Leather Pants

"…Tony," Steve asked as he walked into living room, a certain fabric draped over his arm. His voice was low; a deep layer of confusion and surprise was within it. "What are these?" He held up a pair of pants for Tony to see.

Tony popped his head out from under the magazine he had draped over his face. "Oh those?" Steve nodded looking at Tony curiously. A smirk formed on Tony's face. "A present."

Steve scoffed at the idea, throwing the fabric in Tony's face. Tony caught them smoothly. "Leather pants!"

"I thought they were fitting," Tony explained. "I thought you would like it."

"What makes you think I would like a pair of leather pants?"

"I would like it," Tony answered, raising his eyebrow seductively, pulling the pants up so that they were in line with Steve's perfect figure. The grin on his face only grew with Steve's discomfort.

"No. I'm not wearing _leather_ pants."

"But you'd look so good in them," Tony finally admitted, a drawl in his tone. As he walked up to Steve, the super solider was blushing profusely. The blush practically went down his neck as Tony felt the need to grab his ass. "Especially this."

"I'm not wearing them! Especially not for _that_!"

"Your armor is practically leather anyways. You should be used to it."

Steve buried his face in his hands. "No. Just no."

* * *

**Song: Leather Pants by LittleKuriboh**

_A/N: You guys have no idea how much fun I've had with this one. I'd been holding off jokes about Steve's ass this whole time._

_I REGRET NOTHING!_


	14. Lacrimosa

"Tell me, why does S.H.I.E.L.D. have a _space station_," Tony asked, looking back at the rest of the Avengers team as they followed Coulson to the command center. The only one who even bothered to answer him was Steve, who just shrugged.

"Why not?"

Tony sighed. "_I _don't even have a space station!" he whined. "It's not fair. That's it. J.A.R.V.I.S., tell Pepper I am going to make a space station."

"Sir, I think that highly mature of you," the AI responded blatantly. "Nor do I think Ms. Potts would approve very much of using the company for your selfish desires."

"If she wants, I'll—I don't know—but a lab in it and let those idiots, I don't know, play with their legos here." Tony thought he heard Clint snort at his response, but Tony decided to ignore it. "Even Steve would think the Avengers having a space station is a good idea, right Cap'?" Yet when he looked back to ask him, Steve wasn't there. "Cap'?"

When Tony finally managed to see behind the rest of the team, he finally spotted him. A few windows back was Steve, his eyes practically plastered to the window. Tony left the group, earning him a few curious glances from Natasha and Clint, to meet up with the mysterious leader of their group.

"Hey, Cap. You still here?" he asked jokingly.

Steve suddenly looked towards Tony, as if snapping out of some sort of illusion. "Oh, hey. I was just…" his voice trailed off. "It's beautiful."

Tony looked out the window. There was nothing out there that was very remarkable, just a view of endless stars across a dark nothingness. But then, he guessed, to a man from the 40s, who would never have dreamed of visiting space, this was phenomenal.

* * *

**Song: Lacrimosa by Kalafina**

_A/N: First of all, this is one of my favorite songs… and I have nothing better than to write than Tony complaining about having a space station. I was thinking space, then the idea of Tony complaining just took control. Bleh._


	15. My Cassette Player

Tony walked in through the door of their house, his ears invaded by the sounds of some ridiculous music he was sure his _dad_ had listened to. It took him a moment before he realized who would have listened to this kind of music.

"Steeeve."

"In the kitchen," a voice called out. Tony wasn't quite surprised to see Steve in an apron (that said 'Kiss the Cap'—a Christmas gift from Tony a year ago) cutting up potatoes at the counter—it had become a common sight since he had taken the name of Stark-Rogers. When Steve heard him come through the door, he looked up with a smile before turning back to his work. "Welcome home."

* * *

**Song: My Cassette Player by Lena**

_A/N: How did this turn from me wanting to discuss Steve's horrible choice in music to superhusbands domestic-ness? I have no idea. It took me a whole song to come up with… nothing._

_Except a challenge to do ACTUAL superhusbands stuff. And superfamily._


	16. Hello, Little Girl

Tony heard the door open and shut. It was late at night, there was some sort of gala or something in their name that night. No one had made plans to attend, so naturally Steve took the PR work by himself. It was almost midnight, so Tony assumed that it was Steve coming through the door.

Steve walked into the living room, noticing Tony lounging on the couch. Tony's eyebrows raised. He realized that that was the first time he'd ever seen Steve in a tux. "Oh, hey," he said, pulling at his tie, loosening it. It was obvious Steve had no intention of chatting, making his way towards their bedrooms.

"Why, hello handsome," Tony purred, getting up to stop the captain before he got any further. He looked at Tony with hungry eyes, pulling gently at Steve's tie bringing him closer. The blonde haired man blushed, but a small smile formed on his lips. Tony supposed it was always nice to be appreciated.

"Tony, I've gotta go change clothes," Steve explained, which was something Tony just couldn't let happen. He pulled Steve down kissing him hungrily. With each kiss, Tony steered him towards the couch. He sat on his lap when Steve fell onto the cushions, beginning to move down his neck. "…Tony, we can't."

"Why's that?" he asked, before capturing Steve's mouth once again, this time more forceful than the last.

When their lips parted, Steve sat there for a minute, a smile on his face. "I honestly have no idea."

Which was just the answer Tony wanted.

* * *

**Song: Hello, Little Girl from Into the Woods**

_A/N: What's this? I'm getting closer and closer to smut with my writing? Oh god! What have roleplaying and SteveTony fanfiction turned me into!_


	17. Eastern European Funk

Steve never did understand Tony's idea of a party. While the music roared across the Avenger's mansion, Steve sat rather uncomfortably at the edge of the mass of dancing girls people. He had once thought it was because he was so socially awkward. But even Thor, who was from another dimension, was letting loose on the dance floor.

He swirled the whiskey in his hands. It wasn't like he could actually get drunk, much like Clint, who sometime around 1 had taken to sleeping comfortably across the couch. They had said it was something about the super-serum and his immunity to toxins and whatever.

Though because of this, Steve watched everyone completely lose themselves. God forbid there was a terroristic attack as Steve hated to think of them thwarting evil like this. Although he had claimed that these 'puny midgardian ale' would have no effect, compared to that of halls of Asgard, he was now stuffing his mouth with marshmellows, obviously feeling it 'manly' to win 'chubby bunny'. Even Natasha seemed to be getting a little tipsy, laughing hysterically at jokes even Steve realized weren't all that funny. The only person missing from all of this was Bruce, who feared that such a chaotic environment could cause another incident.

Steve was beginning to wonder if he shouldn't develop his own psychotic personality for an excuse. Just when Steve was debating about going upstairs, taking a long shower and leaving all of this behind him, another glass magically appeared in front of his face.

"You looked like you needed a refill," the voice above him said. Steve smirked as he realized the glass happened to be attached to the hand of none-other than Tony Stark.

Steve smirked. "You know I don't like to drink," he said, pulling up the glass he might have taken 3 sips of.

"Tony shrugged. "More for me then," he said taking a drink. Steve rolled his eyes as Tony flopped himself down on the couch next to Steve. Steve continued to look out at the ongoing party—oh, jeez, there went another top—until he felt an uncomfortable gaze upon him. He looked over at Tony, who was looking at him with a strange smile on his face.

"…Can I help you?"

"You wanna get out of here?" Tony asked bluntly. Steve visibly had to recover from Tony's sudden request.

"Excuse me?"

Tony smiled. "I know you're uncomfortable here. So let's go somewhere, just you and me." Steve couldn't believe what he was hearing. Tony flirting with him.

"You're drunk," Steve stated, pulling the glass of whiskey from Tony's hands.

"In my defense, I'm always drunk."

Which was why Steve hated himself for hoping that Tony wasn't.

* * *

**Song: Eastern European Funk**

_A/N: I regret nothing!_


	18. Slipping and Dancing Mad

"Tony!" Captain America—no Steve—yelled, blocking yet another blast with his shield. The force pushed him back against the wall. Using said wall for support, the super solider pushed against the blast, angling it so that it crashed into the wall above him.

Steve took a quick glance across the field. Natasha had been knocked against a wall with an earlier blast. The impact had knocked her momentarily unconscious. Clint's broken arm had rendered his refined marksmanship utterly useless. And Thor had been knocked unconscious as 4 levels of ceiling had collapsed upon him. Had Bruce not have gone to the S.H.I.E.L.D. base for some sort of consult, Hulk's presence might had made a difference, and they would have stood a chance.

They had been caught by surprise. As superheroes, they had always thought themselves safe in the Avengers tower. In fact, they had been assured of that—with the state of the art security systems that their resident engineer was always updating. There was only one person, they had joked, that could ever break the complex security system.

And they were facing him now.

"Why are you doing this!" Steve yelled, staring with utter shock and confusion as the red and gold armor, he had considered a friend, flew in for another punch. The solider barely dodged the attack, rolling over to the other side. "Tony!"

The helm of the armor opened, revealing a cold hard glare. Though Steve stood firm, he felt his heart tear apart.

"Why!" the man within the armor screamed. "I'm tired. Tired of _this_. No matter what, it was never enough. I'm done. Done with this 'team' bullshit you all keep spouting."

Why? Steve simply could not understand why Tony would turn against him. They had considered him a friend—their ally. Steve had fought alongside Tony, trusted him…

… Loved him.

Tears welled up in his eyes as Steve looked into those chocolate brown eyes. They were so cold, distant. The Tony he knew was in there, but with every pulsar blast, every gunshot, Steve could feel him slipping away.

"You don't believe that. I know you don't, Tony," he heard his voice pleaded, as if the words would make them true. "This isn't you. You're not one of _them._"

Tony stopped momentarily, his words seeming to have some effect. The fierce chill in Tony's glare wavered slightly.

"…Steve," Tony whispered, his words barely inaudible. Without his serum enhanced hearing, Steve doubted he could have heard it.

But it was there, in that brief moment, he saw it. The world around them went silent. There was no police sirens, no fire or debris. There was just them—the real him behind those dark barriers of his mind. The Tony that Steve knew.

Tony took a slow hesitant step forward. Steve dropped his shield, his walk turning into a run, as if Tony would disappear before his very eyes. As they collided, Steve pressed his lips against the other's, kissing him fiercely. Tears streamed down Steve's face as he held Steve, arms wrapped around Tony's waist, pulling him closer, wanting to feel Tony's touch hidden behind the armor. He wanted this. He didn't care if the other Avengers didn't trust him; Steve wouldn't be able to stop loving Tony. It wasn't possible.

As their kiss broke, a sharp burning pain hit him. As Steve collapsed on the floor, he could have sworn he saw tears falling from those brown eyes.

-Later-

When he arrived at his make-shift apartment/lab, Tony fell back into a large bed. His entire body ached. While he knew every one of the Avenger's weaknesses did not mean it was an easy battle. While his armor took the brunt of the damage, he was pretty sure he had a few bruises on his torso and arms from Thor threw his hammer, probably denting his armor.

"J.A.R.V.I.S." he called out, the lab hollow and empty so his voice echoed.

"Yes sir?"

Tony picked up the Iron Man mask, mentally marking each scratched that would be buffered. "What's the damage?

"Your vitals are stable. Although it seems the extended amount of stress on your body has spread the toxins further into your system." The AI paused, briefly. "Sir, if I may suggest…"

"What?"

"…That you go tell Captain Rogers of your predicament. I'm sure that the Captain—"

"NO!" his voice echoed as Tony slammed his helmet against the floor. "I'm not going to tell them anything. Let them hate me. It'd be much easier…"

"For them? Or for you?"

"J.A.R.V.I.S., mute," he commanded, his end all to all arguments.

As the computer went silent, Tony sighed, covering his face with his arms as he laid back. He wished he could sleep. In his sleep, he could pretend that everything was fine; that he'd argue with Clint while Natasha and Bruce tried to explain to Thor the many reasons you can't throw the wii-remote, that you can only swing it gently; that Steve was asking him how to use his laptop again, or to fix his phone, completely oblivious to the genuine smile forming on Tony's face; that he'd wake up, wrapped in Steve's arms; that he wasn't deteriorating from the inside out.

But that reality was impossible now.

* * *

**Song(s): Slipping from Dr. Horrible's Sing Along Blog / Dancing Mad from Final Fantasy VI**

_A/N: How I would have loved to do Civil War, but I don't know much about that. I'm sure there was plenty of angst without me adding any. This is a random AU where Tony's dying (again?). Since I had two evil songs back to back, I considered it appropriate to add them both into one post. Especially since the second song is 10-minutes long!_


	19. My Eyes

There wasn't a day Tony didn't think—no _know—_that dating Steve was just a bad idea. He was toxic to any relationship he was in. Even with Pepper, the one person who had put up with him for years, Tony couldn't make it work. It wasn't that he didn't want to try. Oh dear lord how he wanted to try and make this work. But in the end, he knew; he would mess up this perfect _thing_ between them,

To put it simply, Steve Rogers was perfect in every shape and form. He was Captain fucking America. Hearing the stories, Tony idolized him as he grew up. And needless to say, he lived up to every expectation.

And that was why he was going to mess this up. Tony couldn't live up to any sort of expectation. He was destructive in every sense of the word; between the constant drinking and meaningless sex, he was a narcissist who not even his own father could love. He wasn't a hero. Iron Man was just what he wanted to be. When he said that the suit and him were one, he knew he was lying. He couldn't live up to the model Iron Man was supposed to represent. Natasha herself had said it; Iron Man yes, Tony Stark no.

But somehow, Steve was convinced that there was some truth in the lie he lived. That Tony Stark was a person to respect, worth something, a hero even. As he looked at Steve, that stupid smile on his face, his blue eyes bright with, simply put, love.

It made even him think he could figure this out. That he'd be worth the love he was given.

* * *

**Song(s): My Eyes from Dr. Horrible's Sing Along Blog**

_A/N: Only one today—between babysitting, travelling, and doctor's appointments, there hasn't been a lot of time for even drabbles. Although I kinda like this one. _

_It's sloppy, I'll give it that, but I think some kudos should be mentioned for the fact I kinda sorta followed the style of the music—Emo Dr. Horrible, Penny, Dr. Horrible, Penny… I don't know. It was interesting. Its past midnight, I don't know what I'm writing._


	20. Oshakashama

"Stark, you've got incoming on your right," Clint's voice echoed in the com. Tony turned and fired a few shots at the aliens—seriously, how many times could they fight _aliens_?—effectively taking them down in mere seconds. "Tony! Behind you—"

Clint stopped himself as Tony was effectively tumbled to the ground with a giant thud. When Tony opened his eyes, recovering from the fall, he saw a certain blue leather clad super solider standing over him. He blocked attacks with the vibranium shield. "You okay?"

Tony chuckled weakly, ignoring the battered feeling that being tossed around in an iron suit caused.

"Well Cap, I knew you wanted me, but couldn't it wait until after we're done saving the world?" He was answered with an eye roll, which calculated to Tony as a success. "Hey, why don't we go to Malibu after, you know, we finish clobbering the alien horde until."

"Tony…"

"I'm just saying. We'll need a vacation, and well, I can think of a few things that would help me and you de-stress."

Tony could practically hear the blush in his voice. "Tony!"

Natasha rather noticeably sighed. "Would you two keep the flirting off of the comm? Some people are working here."

* * *

**Song(s): Oshakashama by RADWIMPS**

_A/N: -shrugs- I have no idea.._


	21. Planetarium

Tony Stark wasn't scared. He was fucking Iron Man, for god's sake. He had a machine in his chest that powered a suit that made him practically invincible. He fought aliens, demi-gods, and crazy scientists on a daily basis. If anything, he should be immune to that trembling that paralyzed him. But he wasn't.

Because Tony Stark, was absolutely terrified.

Their mission today didn't go as planned. One minute he's blasting mutants to kingdom come, the next, his armor has quite literally been ripped off of him, the human magnet of a mutant tossing his invaluable armor like it was trash.

They had no idea Magneto was going to be there or else Fury would have most definitely left him at home. But that didn't change the fact that he was there, and Tony had been left completely exposed, a metal dagger hovering straight in front of his face. If Thor hadn't distracted Magneto when he did…

Tony didn't want to think about it.

After the battle, he'd immediately rushed down to his lab and locked the door. No one followed him. He sat there for a few minutes, silently staring at the wall. He had tried to pull together one of his robots, rewire it and fixing that stupid overheating problem, but his hands shook too much to make any sort of progress. Now he was just moving the wires around. Frustrated, he threw the robot against the wall with all of his force—which today realized without his suit was nothing—nearly hitting Steve in the face.

"Tony, you okay?" he asked, calmly. When the hell did Steve come down? He was about to ask Jarvis how the hell he made into the lock lab—oh wait, override codes. He'd given Steve one. Dammit.—but instead just hid his face between his hands.

"Go away, Steve."

"Tony, I'm not stupid. That battle got to you a little. It would get to anyone," Steve said gently, placing a hand on his—When did Steve get so close to him?—and squeezing.

Tony looked up at him. "I'm fine, really," he said stiffly, trying to push himself away, but Steve pulled him into a tight embrace.

"Then why are you shaking?"

* * *

**Song(s): Planetarium by Otsuka Ai**

_A/N: I absolutely love this song. It was one of my favorite memories when I was in Japan and my club was learning this song, so I got to sing it. And then it happens to be the insert song in one of my favorite J-dramas!_

_As for the writing, I was going somewhere. At least I thought I was. But oh well… This is just a daily practice thing._


	22. The Ball at Midnight

"He's next to the orchestra, hitting up some pig-faced politician," a voice whispered at her through the earpiece. Natasha really didn't need her S.H.E.I.L.D. intelligence to tell her where her prey was. She'd already been watching him chat and schmooze his way through the gala, following discretely behind, whenever she got the chance.

She was just waiting for her moment to strike.

"While you're there, you mind getting me an autograph?" the voice chided, which made Natasha roll her eyes. She couldn't help but smile all the same.

The Avengers rarely did operations like this. But the hidden base needed an assassin's touch, and few knew the art of death as well as the mysterious Black Widow. She'd insisted on going in alone. After all, what was killing another war-mongering politician? She doubted any of the Avengers would support this course of action. Actually, Natasha was certain they didn't know anything about it. Which was why it was surprising when Clint confronted her.

He said she'd need another pair of eyes. She argued she killed before by herself just fine.

Ignoring his comment, Natasha sat the champagne glass on the table and started the steps to her own dance, moving towards her target. "I'm going in."

"Hey Nat," Clint's voice called through the earpiece.

She stopped for a moment, looking up to his perch. She couldn't see him, but Natasha knew he was there. "Yeah?"

"Be careful out there."

She didn't answer. Natasha moved forward, tapping the politician's shoulder; moving in for the bite.

* * *

**Song(s): The Ball at Midnight (Kagamine Rin—Vocaloids)**

_A/N: It's not even really Natasha/Clint, although I know there is a deep connection there. I really didn't intend for it to be that way, but whatever. This song just makes me think that the singer's going to kill someone at this stupid ball. I don't know. Brain isn't here tonight. Only words._


	23. Tango: Maureen

To say they hit it off to a bad start, was well, an understatement.

When it was all said and done, Steve and Tony had barely said more than a few words to each other, and in all honesty, Tony was kinda hoping it would stay that way. But then Fury suggested that the Avengers stay together and Tony was forced to offer up Stark Tower—because come on, they expected him to live in some sort of SHIELD barracks? Um, no—and that plan went to hell.

In the beginning they avoided each other, which in a mansion that big, wasn't that difficult. Tony generally kept to his lab while Steve did whatever it was that national treasures did.

So to find Steve sheepishly walking into the lab was, well, a surprise to say the least.

"Sorry," Steve said quietly, making him almost unheard with the blaring ACDC that played through his lab. Tony decided it was better to ignore him act like he didn't hear him. But Steve apparently didn't notice or didn't care as he continued. "I was wondering if you would take a look at my computer. I asked Clint, but he said I should—Do you mind turning that down?"

Realizing that Steve wasn't going to leave, Tony sighed. "JARVIS, mute," he called, instantly silencing the music. "What can I do for you?"

"I can't get my computer to start," Steve admitted, pushing the laptop in Tony's general direction.

Tony tried to start it up but was met with an abnormal whirring. He immediately flipped it over and started pulling the device apart, which Steve started to protest but ultimately remained silent. It was crappy SHIELD issue; he was almost too disgusted to handle it. But he did anyways, the silence in the air weighing down on both of them.

"Sooooooo…" Steve was trying to break the silence between them. Cute.

Tony just stared down at his work, now messing with the wiring. "…This is weird, isn't it?"

"Very weird," Steve admitted. Well, at least now this was awkward for the both of them.

Deciding enough was enough, Tony just slid the heap of trash—because that was all that all it was; trash—to the other side of the table. "Don't worry, I'll get you another one. Custom. Not that stupid SHIELD issue. I'll transfer all of your stuff over," he offered, hoping to end this before it really began.

"…Thanks," Steve responded slowly, probably not entirely understanding what Tony said, but thankfully was going along with it anyways. Tony had hoped that the super-soldier was now leaving, but that hope was futile as Steve continued to stand there. "Hey, Tony? I know we got off on the wrong foot—"

Oh god. He was seriously going to do this. Tony wanted to just go curl up under his desk right now.

"—but we're teammates, right? So why don't—"

"Look, Steve, you don't really…"

"—we at least try to be friends—"

"Seriously. You can hate me. Go on, I'm fine with it. Everyone else does. Really I'm—"

"I don't hate you," Steve finally said, cutting Tony off. Tony hadn't even realized that Steve had stopped talking about half way through his pleading. "We don't hate you."

Tony rolled his eyes, pulling out another hologram, trying to work on another project and tune the Captain out. "Yeah, whatever, Capsicle."

Steve looked hurt by what? His innate nature to push people away? That was a first.

"Tony, I…" he trailed off.

"Look, I've got my lab, you've got your… whatever. Go do some team-bonding friendship-bracelet-making party somewhere else."

Steve didn't answer that. Simply gave him a look that Tony couldn't quite discern before sullenly leaving Tony's lab. Tony didn't know what to think of that whole…thing, But he knew one thing. He was now pretty sure Captain America had made it his personal mission to become his friend.

…Shit.

* * *

**Song(s): Tango: Marueen from RENT**

_A/N: I love this song. It's not romance, but hey, they gotta get over those mangst-beginnings, right? It's sloppy, but I think I might use this in something else. _


	24. Dolphin

"You can't tell me you haven't been on a boat, Cap," Tony remarked, walking out towards the yacht's railing. Steve was leaning against it, his eyes wide as he took in the sight around him.

"O-of course I have, Tony, but… but not like this, I haven't."

The waves below them were clear as day, bright and blue. Tony could see the sparkle they reflected in Steve's eyes. While Steve was gazing out into the sea, pointing out the dolphins that chased their boat, Tony just stared. He didn't have to watch the excitement in the waves, he could see them perfectly from Steve's blue eyes.

He couldn't help but realize how perfect Steve was, in every way. There was the physical perfection that Dr. Erskine created, the firm muscles and the abs of steel; the side of Steve that everyone adored—the hero. Others adored his general personality. He was a do-gooder by all means; helping old ladies across the street and rescuing kittens from trees. Steve Rogers was the perfect hero that everyone asked for.

But that wasn't what Tony saw.

The Steve that Tony saw was the determined, yet obviously annoyed, expression when he learned how to work the computer; the artist who took in every detail, carefully picturing them in charcoal; the amazed stare as Tony showed him the latest Stark Ind. Invention; the clumsy footwork as he learned how to dance; the honest laugh when they lost horribly, albeit hilariously, at Mario Kart; the small shy smile that was reserved only for him.

And that was the Steve he saw now.

"Hey, Tony," he started, pulling Tony from his thoughts.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you," he said, reaching for Tony's hand, the same smile dancing across his face.

This was the Steve that, to him, perfect in every way.

* * *

**Song: Dolphin by Alexander Rybak**

_A/N: Ugh. This was awkward. It started out great. And then just fell off the boat. (rimshot). Only one today, as I'm going to start working on a much bigger_ project.


	25. Golden Time Lover

New York had certainly changed over 70 years. And Steve was constantly reminded of that every time he stepped outside of the Avengers mansion.

There was something about doing it with Tony that made it a completely different experience.

"Oh, so they're showing Wicked on Broadway," he mentioned as we walked non-chalantly past the theaters. "Although I doubt you've even seen The Wizard of Oz. Don't. It's stupid."

This was how it was between them. Tony would insist that they had to go out to do something. Despite all of Steve's protests, Tony inevitably dragged him along. Steve had a growing suspicion that Tony did it because he was worried; that Steve would lock himself up in the mansion and never enjoy the life that the 21st century offered him.

* * *

**Golden Time Lover by Sukima Switch**

_A/N: Crap post is crap. Sat and listened to the song, and this was all I could come up with. But I had to admit, it's better than what I expected. I've had to stop writing for a week due to personal problems. Hopefully I'll get back up to par soon._

_Also, I have a personal prejudice against The Wizard of Oz. Wicked is alright. The movie terrified me as a child._


	26. Satellite

Why was he so nervous? It was just a date; dinner at some fancy restaurant, small talk. He'd had plenty of those before. It wasn't even like he was trying get his date in bed—not like he would be worried over something like that. It was just your average first date. Except it wasn't.

This was a date with Steve fucking Rogers.

Tony didn't know what it was about Steve that made him double check himself in the mirror, wonder if he should wear the blue shirt because Steve said he looked good in blue, stutter every time they talked, caused his breath to stop when his name passed those lips. Even now he was practically tripping over himself, obviously trying too hard to make the best first impression.

Though, in reality, Tony wasn't sure why he had to try so hard. Steve, against all odds, had decided that going on a date with the infamous playboy wasn't such a horrible, disgusting idea.

Okay, so maybe he had a chance that he wasn't making such a ridiculous fool out of himself. Great. So the odds went from 90% to about 85%.

"Should I get flowers? No, that'd be stupid. Steve isn't a girl. He's a grown man. Why would I buy flowers for a grown man?" Tony contemplated aloud. Dummy was following his pacing, the small whirring of it's head announcing every time he turned around. "You know what? Maybe I should probably call the whole thing off. JARVIS, could you call Steve and tell him I'll have to take a rain check? This obviously isn't one of my better ideas. Maybe I could just hide in the lab, pretend like I'm not here."

"Sir, I believe it would be just as easy to tell him yourself."

"What? No that's the whole reason I asked-" Tony stopped at the low cough from behind him. Low and behold, there was Steve behind him, looking as hot as ever, and was he laughing at Tony? There was definitely some form of a smile on his lips, although it be just as shy and bashful as ever.

"You know, just because I'm a guy doesn't mean I wouldn't like flowers."

Tony just stared at him, the words processing slowly through his computer of a brain. Realizing how stupid he had to look, Tony practically jumped.

"Flowers? You want flowers? I can do flowers. Well I can't. But Pepper can. JARVIS, call Pepper. Tell her I need-" He was caught off guard by Steve's now audible laugh. It took Tony a second to realize that Steve was walking towards him.

"Tony?"

"...Yeah?"

"Let's just go eat," he suggested. Tony practically melted when Steve flashed him a smile. "T-That's assuming you still want to."

Tony stood there for a second.

"Yeah... of course. I was the one who asked you out remember?"

* * *

**Satellite by Lena Meyer-Landrut**

_A/N: Have I ever mentioned how much I love the idea of Tony freaking out over his first date with Steve? Of course Steve would be just as nervous, but Tony wouldn't notice it. I absolutely love this song._

_I forgot to mention in the last drabble, that writing will be sporadic for a little while. And I can't guarantee anything of quality will come at times. But I'll try my best. SteveTony is a great way to get your mind off of things. _


	27. Alice of Human Sacrifice

She had nightmares.

People often doubted that the deadly Black Widow even had feelings, let alone nightmares. Yet there were nights that she woke up in a nervous sweat, tortured by the images she saw at night.

Faces; they were the faces of the people she'd killed. Not just killed, but murdered. Sometimes they deserved it. They were the criminal masterminds who tortured and destroyed lives of innocent people. Other times, they were just as innocent as the people those masterminds destroyed. But it didn't matter who she killed. It was her job. They all died he same.

They all died with the same face.

Those were the visions that haunted every night from as long as she could remember. After she gather those fears locking them in that hardened widow's heart she'd obtained so long ago the she laid back, staring at the ceiling; the ceiling that played like a video every, every face she'd killed with a knife as cold as the heart she'd been handed.

And she cried.

**Song: Alice of Human Sacrifice (Vocaloids)**

_Sorry it's been so long. It's been a while since I've just simply had the chance to write this. I've either been occupied by my other writing projects or been caught up in the move to a new house._

_I have next to no background on Natasha other than she was a part of the Black Widow program in Russia, so yeah… This one is just more artistic than anything._


End file.
